masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Endurance (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Endurance". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Endurance.'' | rank = | item = Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = true | all = Endurance | availability = Enchant Item Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} ;: "Endurance" is a Item Power that increases the Movement Allowance of the equipped Hero by 1', as per the 'Endurance spell. It may be added to Armor and Jewelry via Enchant Item or Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and can turn up during the campaign - mainly in Treasure. Effect Fortified with a measure of energy, items with this Power give the bearer a sense of holy purpose, increasing his travel speed overland and in battle. This Item Power functions as per the Unit Enchantment Spell of this name. You do not need to research or be able to cast an Endurance spell. It has a very simple and straight-forward effect: it increases the unit's Movement Allowance by 1. "Endurance" does not stack with the Endurance spell, but otherwise, it functions like the movement bonuses always available when creating Jewelry, Shields, Chainmail, and Platemail. Unlike the sustained enchantment, "Endurance" on an item cannot be fizzled by an enemy spell while that item is worn. When equipped or unequipped, it requires one turn to activate or dissipate overland. It is checked for immediately, though, when entering combat. Strategy "Endurance" is relatively cheap to imbue on an item and always helpful. Later on in the game, though, there might not be room for it on a hero with powerful, custom-built equipment. The Endurance spell is even cheaper, but it won't last long in combat with AI Wizards who have mastered Dispel Magic (let alone stronger disenchantment spells). To maintain this effect reliably, either imbue the Item Power or be prepared to recast the Unit Enchantment occasionally. It is generally worth the effort either way. At , "Endurance" has the same cost increment as increasing the movement allowance on Armor from to , and on Miscellaneous Accessories from to . Since Endurance exists independently of these other sources, and is not truly duplicated by any other effect in the game, you'll want it if you intend to maximize your Hero's Movement Allowance. Acquisition Enchant Item & Create Artifact With , "Endurance" may be added to Armor and Accessories of your own design through Enchant Item and Create Artifact. Crafting is an extremely expensive and time-consuming process, though it is made more reasonable through the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, seven possess "Endurance". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers Category:Unit Movement